


You Will Be My World

by UpAtMidnight



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Cancer, Slow Burn, we'll see, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAtMidnight/pseuds/UpAtMidnight
Summary: Alexa and Katie have been best friends since they were born. But what if the two want more?
Relationships: Katie Cooper/Alexa Mendoza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You Will Be My World

**Author's Note:**

> |Title from We Fell In Love In October by Girl In Red|
> 
> So basically Alexa and Katie be giving off gay vibes so I decided to start writing a fic about them!  
> Also this starts off before season 1

Katie sat in her bed waiting to hear Lori’s car pull into the driveway. Alexa had finally been cleared to come home from the hospital and God, Katie couldn’t wait to see her. Sure, she had visited her as often as possible but Katie knew Alexa still needed her rest, especially after her different procedures and rounds of chemo. She never wanted to overwhelm her at the hospital.

As Katie waited, she couldn’t help but think about the last few months and how scary everything had been. Katie had been there for the entirety of Alexa’s cancer treatment. The two had always been there for each other, no matter what. Katie couldn’t picture a life without Alexa, she couldn’t picture a life without the Mendoza family as a whole. Having the Mendozas was the one constant in Katie’s life. She would never forget the day she got the news of Alexa’s cancer.

_// 2 months back_ \\\

Katie sat down on the sofa where her mom was waiting,

“What’s going on mom, have you been crying?”

Jennifer took a deep breath,

“Katie, honey, something has happened. It’s not good, but it’s going to be ok. Everyone will be ok”

“Is it grandma? Is she sick? Dead? Please tell me she isn’t dead?” Katie started spiraling, instantly thinking of the worst.

“No it isn’t grandma, she’s ok. It’s Alexa, she’s sick.”

Katie stopped herself from rambling on,

“I know, she’s been feeling rundown for a bit but it’s probably just the fl-”

“She has cancer, Katie. Leukemia.”

Katie’s mind was running 100 miles an hour,

“I- what? No. That’s not right. Alexa is healthy. She plays sports. She can’t have cancer, it can’t be right. I have to see her. I have to see Alexa, now.” She was barely aware of the tears streaming down her face while she ran up to her room. 

“Katie, wait! Where are you going?” Jennifer called out, following Katie upstairs. 

Katie’s window was open and Jennifer stopped herself from going out into the treehouse for a moment. Out there, Katie sat alone in the night that was darkening by the minute, her body shaking with the sobs she let out. The only light came from Katie’s room, with Alexa’s room dark. Jennifer joined Katie, holding her daughter close to her. There weren’t many words exchanged but it was the most Jennifer could do. To be there for her daughter and her best friend.

**\---**

Finally Lori’s car pulled up and Katie stood at the window, trying to catch the attention of her best friend. And there she was, Alexa got out of the car and slowly made her way into the house with the help from her mom and dad. It pained Katie to see her like this but she knew she was getting all the help she could get, that’s what matters.

Jennifer had told Katie not to rush over right after Alexa came home. The Mendozas needed their own time to adjust to everything, as well as Alexa herself. But after 30 minutes, Katie got a text from Lori saying she was welcome over and Katie couldn’t get across the tree fast enough. 

“Hey Alexa, how are you feeling?” Katie said as she came through the window, making sure to close it behind her. Alexa looked up upon hearing her voice,

“Really shitty, I don’t even want to move” Alexa looked up at Katie who stood beside her,

“Can you just lie in bed with me? I’m sorry it’s boring I’m just really not up to do-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself A, I got you.” 

Katie climbed under the covers and let Alexa cuddle up to her. And that’s where the two girls stayed for the rest of the evening. Neither of them needing or wanting to be anywhere else. 

Katie wasn’t sure what was going to happen tomorrow, or the day after, or at any other point in the future. The only important thing was that she had her best friend home again. The two girls needed the other more than could ever be explained in words.

\---

Katie was woken sometime in the middle of the night by Alexa throwing up into the bucket that was left beside her bed. Katie sat up and rubbed her back and held her hair back for her. Once the vomiting stopped, Alexa just burst into tears. Katie held her as she cried, whispering words of comfort,

"I got you A, I got you. You're ok. It's ok. I'm right here, I've got you"

Lori and Dave ran into the room a minute later, having heard Alexa throwing up,

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" Lori said as she sat down beside her daughter. Once the tears stopped, Alexa lay back down cuddling Katie, while Katie ran her fingers through her hair. 

Lori and Dave sat at the end of the bed until they could hear Alexa's breath even out.

"Are you sure you're ok staying with her Katie?" Dave whispered, "One of us can stay with her and let you go back to your own bed." 

Katie held Alexa tighter to her, 

"No it's ok. I want to be here for her. You guys can go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

The two girls stayed in the same position until Katie was woken up by the morning sunlight coming through the window. She slipped out of the bed, trying her best not to wake Alexa, and made her way down to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see Lucas sitting on the living room couch, she couldn’t remember the last time he woke up before 11am during the summer.

“Oh Katie, hey, I didn’t know you were here” Lucas looked at Katie, the bags beneath his eyes visible.

“Yeah I stayed the night with Alexa, I wanted to make sure she was ok, what are you doing up so early? It’s only just gone past 6am” Katie grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before sitting beside him,

“I couldn’t sleep, I was terrified something would happen to Alexa during the night. Especially after I heard her throwing up and crying” Lucas used the sleeve of his hoodie to stop tears from falling on his face.

“Yeah that was rough to see and hear, but she’s asleep now, why don’t you try to get some sleep?” 

“No, I want to be here for her. I’ll just sleep tonight”

“Yeah I get that. But Alexa will be ok, she has to be.” 

The two sat there in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say or what to do, the fear of the future and the unknown hanging between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think and please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
